A Christmas story
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: This is an Original BSG challenge story based on the movie Miracle on 34th Street. Dedicated to my friends :D


**Miracle on the 34th ship**

The last sectar of the yahren was approaching fast. We had discovered an ancient tradition from the planet we called Earth already several yahrens ago and since we were headed towards Earth now we had started to get acquainted with the tradition of what was called "Christmas". The kids on the fleet were taught about this tradition in school and the rest of the people had been informed by the Commander. We learned that on Earth they had this elder who they called "Santa Claus" and he brought laughter and joy and presents to the kids. Since everyone agreed that this would be a good thing for the kids on board, we decided to get our own Santa. This yahren Cassie had been chosen to handle all the festivities surrounding Christmas and she would also have to choose a Santa. She was thrilled and had been working very hard to accomplish her duties.

At the end of a busy secton, Starbuck decided to take his lovely lady out for a well-deserved dinner on board of the Rising Star. They spend a wonderful evening having mushies and drinking ambrosa until the time came to take the shuttle back to the Galactica. While walking up to the shuttle, they encountered their "Santa" fighting with another unknown civilian. It was obvious that the "Santa" had had way too much ambrosa. Cassie was stunned for a minute and Starbuck – being the warrior that he was – decided to step in and break up the fight. He was however struck by the outer appearance of the civilian. After a few centons, he was able to break up the fight and decided to talk to both men. He frantically tried to remember where he had seen this man before until it struck him. While babysitting on Boxey one night, he had shown him a picture of the real "Santa Claus" on his screen. This civilian looked exactly like the person he had seen that very night on Boxey's screen. Starbuck decided to have a little talk with him for a few centons and found out that his name was Kristophorus but he preferred to be called Kris. Kristophorus told Starbuck what had happened. Meanwhile, Cassie was reprimanding the intoxicated "Santa" and since he had no valid reason for fighting with a civilian she fired him.

She was still pretty upset when she joined Starbuck. But when he introduced her to Kristophorus she just couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if the real "Santa" was standing right in front of her. She soon found herself offering him that very position and he happily agreed to it. She knew she made the right decision almost straight away, when all of the kids on board of the fleet actually believed he was in fact the real "Santa". She was amazed how he handled the job with ease. It's like he always knew just what to say or do when he was surrounded by kids.

Because this was Cassie's big project, Starbuck kept an extra interest. He was amazed and happy at the same time to notice how thrilled the kids actually were. It was as if all they could ever talk about was "Santa". Boxey was the only exception. Starbuck was especially fond of Apollo's son, but Boxey never mentioned a word to him about this "Santa". As Starbuck was concerned, he also asked Apollo, the Commander, Athena and Boomer whether he had talked to them about the subject. His concern grew when he found out that the little guy never mentioned a thing to either one of them.

One sectar, he decided to have a little talk with Boxey. Starbuck's concern only grew after this talk. Unlike all of his friends, Boxey refused to believe there was such a person as the real "Santa".So Starbuck decided he needed to somehow try to make him believe by all means possible. So when Apollo needed a babysitter the very next day, Starbuck saw his chance and convinced his best friend to let Kris babysit. Boxey was very disappointed at first that his favorite Uncle Starbuck wasn't going to babysit him this time. He was still sulking when Kris arrived at their quarters. Kris tried very hard to gain the boy's trust and after some time he managed to get through to him. They talked for centons about all kind of things and somehow Kris managed to get the young boy to open up about his thoughts regarding "Santa".

He learned that Boxey was very disappointed. When his mom had gotten shot by the Cylons, he had wished for some kind of miracle performed by "Santa" to rescue his mom from sudden death. But she had died anyway. After that, he gave up believing in miracles and "Santa" all together. Kris listened carefully. He tried to explain that he understood just how he felt and asked him what he could do to try and restore his faith. Boxey sat up and explained to Kris that he only had three wishes and if those wishes would become reality he would believe "Santa" was real.

"So. Are you going to tell me what these wishes are, Boxey?"

"Yeah. Sure. First of all, I want us to find Earth. Then, I want my favorite Uncle Starbuck to get sealed to Cassiopeia and I want them to get me a nephew to play with."

"You do realize, young man, these wishes aren't easy to pull off."

"The real Santa can perform miracles. I've read about that. All my friends tell me he can."

"I'll see what I can do."

The very next secton there was important game of Triad on board of the Rising Star. Apollo and Starbuck were playing against Boomer and Greenbean. Everyone who could was watching the game including Kris. He really liked the young blonde Lieutenant and was silently rooting for the Blue Team. What he didn't know was that the civilian that was first chosen to be "Santa" was rooting for the other team and he still held a grudge. So when they accidentally ran into one another after the game, the civilian started to fight with Kris. Unfortunately for them, Adama and Colonel Tigh ran into the two of them fighting. Cassie, Athena and Sheba also saw what was going on and Cassie was shocked to learn from the civilian that Kris had started the fight. Adama had no choice but to send Kris to the brig to await Tribunal.

Apollo and Starbuck learned about what had happened after the game and after their well-earned turbo wash. Cassie was very upset and Starbuck tried his very best to calm her down. Commander Adama told them that Kris was currently being escorted to the brig and that they would bring him before the Tribunal. All he needed was a Protector to defend his case. Since seeing Cassie in tears, Starbuck volunteered for the job despite his lack of experience.

At the Tribunal, Starbuck did his utmost best to defend Kris and he had lots of witnesses who told the Council stories about their encounter with him. He had talked to one lady in her very own special dialect and to another person who had lost his hearing by using sign language. Both of them claimed he didn't ask them about it, but just acted as if he knew just what to do. Still somehow the Council couldn't see past the violence that was used. Starbuck was getting desperate by now. And it only gotten worse when the Opposer questioned Kris and he claimed to be the actual "Santa". Starbuck was sure they lost the battle.

Suddenly Boxey ran up to the Council and asked them if he could show them a little something. The Council members all agreed he could and so Boxey gave all of the members a cubit. They all looked at him not knowing why he handed them all a cubit.

"Did you ever read the inscription?"

The members of the Council all shook their heads.

"It says: In the Lords of Kobol we believe. Do you believe in the Lords of Kobol?"

"Off course we do," said the Head of the Council.

"Have you ever seen them?"

"No. What's your point, young man?"

"Well you do believe in the Lords of Kobol even if you have never seen them before, so why can't you believe that Kris IS the real Santa?"

Starbuck was amazed by what Boxey said and was glad that he had finally been able to get the boy to believe. At least he had accomplished something. Now he waited anxiously for the Council to decide. Boxey cuddled close to Cassie. Starbuck noticed the nervous look on her face and he gave her a reassuring smile despite being worried about what the Council would decide.

So when the Chairman of the Council finally spoke everyone held their breath. He looked at Boxey and winked before declaring that Kris was free to go and that all charges against him would be dropped. The whole crows cheered loudly. Cassie ran up to Starbuck, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Boxey quickly looked at Kris and he merely winked at him.

Christmas was approaching fast by now. Boxey was still hoping his wishes would become reality just as Kris had promised him. After school, Boxey decided to pay a visit to his Granddad on the bridge of the Galactica. As he wandered inside he noticed how everyone was in a happy mood. He also found out his dad and favorite uncles were there.

"What is going on?" He asked getting curious by now.

"Fantastic news, buddy," Apollo told him.

"What news, dad?"

"Looks like we just found the right orbit to reach Earth after all this time."

"We have?"

"Yes, Boxey. I'm happy to say that we have. I'll be broadcasting the news to the entire fleet very soon. We finally did it. By the Lords of Kobol. It took us many sectars, but we finally made it."

Within the next centar Commander Adama informed the entire fleet that they were setting course towards Earth. Everyone on board was celebrating. As Blue Squadron was on furlon they were able to join the party. Apollo decided to hang out with Sheba, while Boomer hung out with Athena. Starbuck was looking forward to spending some centars with Cassie. She was beyond thrilled.

So when they finally reached Earth, they send out a patrol first to explore the area and make sure it was safe for the rest of the fleet. They found Earth to be a peaceful place with loving people ready to welcome them onto their planet. It was also very beautifully with decorated trees and lights and people were living in these separate quarters which they called 'houses'.

It didn't take long before the first ships landed and people to start looking for their own private quarters. Cassie had convinced Starbuck that they too should be looking for their very own private quarters and suddenly Starbuck remembered his promise to his father Chameleon. Didn't he once say to him that he would get sealed to Cassie once they found Earth? He looked at her and couldn't help but smile upon watching her cheerful mood.

"Oh, Starbuck. This place is so wonderful! And yet there's so much we still need to discover."

She dragged him along with her. While looking for the perfect quarters to live in, they stumbled upon this cute but huge house with some sort of tower next to it.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, Cas. But I do know it's way too big for us. We can't afford quarters like this."

"I know that, Starbuck, but that doesn't mean we can't go in and look around."

Within the next micron, she disappeared into the huge house and Starbuck just had to follow her. He nearly bumped into her when she stopped abruptly to look at the beautiful surroundings. The whole house was decorated with flowers and candles. It almost looked like a fairy tale. Even Starbuck had to admit that it was beautiful. They walked down the long aisle together holding hands and looking in admiration at the beautiful surroundings. When they arrived at the front of the huge house, they suddenly noticed this beautifully decorated table with flowers and candles on it. As if out of nowhere Kris appeared and went to stand behind the beautifully decorated table. Cassie and Starbuck looked at one another not knowing what was going on.

When they heard voices, they both turned around and noticed how their best friends and people from the fleet were now walking inside of the huge house as well and they all took a seat on one of the many chairs. They were getting even more confused by now.

"Are you ready?" Kris asked them.

"Uh … Ready for what, Kris?" asked Starbuck.

"Well to finally get sealed to one another. That's what we all have been waiting for."

"Sealed?"

"Yes, Starbuck. Sealed. Didn't you once promise your dad you would get sealed to Cassiopeia once you'd find Earth?"

"He did."

Starbuck turned around to see his dad sitting on the front row at the huge house next to Commander Adama, Apollo, Boxey, Sheba, Colonel Tigh, Athena and Boomer and the rest of Blue Squadron.

"Well?"

Cassie and Starbuck locked eyes and for a minute got lost in one another's eyes. Deep down Starbuck had to admit that he never ever felt this way about a girl before.

"What do you think, Cas. Wanna get sealed to a warrior like me?"

"There's nothing I want more than to get sealed to you, Starbuck."

So Kris performed the small but very beautiful ceremony. Starbuck pulled Cassie in his arms and kissed her.

"Yes," boxey exclaimed out loud all of a sudden. "That's two already ! Now one more to go."

"One more what, Boxey? What are you talking about?" Apollo asked his son.

"Yeah, kid. That's what I'd like to know."

Boxey explained that he had asked "Santa" to fulfil three wishes and that he would start to believe again if he would be able to pull them all off. He was happy that two of those wishes had been granted already.

"Okay, kid. So now I'm curious. What was your third wish?"

All eyes were on Boxey as he smiled and merely pointed at Cassiopeia's belly. She immediately understood what he meant and put her hand on her belly while looking at Starbuck with a smile plastered on her face. He just looked at her wide-eyed.

"Guess I'll just need to be patient for a little bit to find out whether I'll be getting a little niece or nephew I can play with," he stated smiling brightly.

Merry Christmas to you and your family,

Anja xxx


End file.
